Nothing is as it seems
by Patient Mental
Summary: DiscontinuedIn the process of writing a new story. Look for posts soon.
1. Onset of the End

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I take credit for nothing. The only thing I own is the plot. For the ideas come from my head and no where else. If I did own Harry Potter, I highly doubt I'd be writing FanFiction. J.K. Rowling owns the characters of the Weasly family, Harry and Hermione, while the "3 cloaked people" are M-I-N-E!

**Summary:** Join the Elivee triplets as they transfer to Hogwarts for their 7th year. More information will unfold with the plot. A bit of a warning though, this story will contain the following: Eating disorders, Self Injory (SI), Abuse, Violence, Murder, Sex, Suicide, Swearing (and lots of it!), Slash, Drug use, Pregnancy, and Death. Hence why this story will be rated M. For MATURE people.

**PROLOUGE:**

Harry Potter woke up to the usual smell of a delicious breakfast cooking below in the kitchen. This was his 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Harry stretched and walked over to where Ron's seemingly comatose body layed and began to shake him. Ron groaned and rolled over grunting "Ginny, go bother someone else." Harry looked around for a moment and turned back to Ron and leaned down and whispered "Ron, your mum found those porn magizines you keep under your mattress." Ron bolted upright yelling "Look mum, I can explain! They're not..." Ron looked around his room, searching for his mother when he heard Harry snicker behind him.

Ron slowly turned around and jumped at Harry yelling "Bloodly hell Harry! It's not funny! What if she really does find them?" Harry stopped snickering and looked at Ron and raised an eyebrow. "You actually have some?" asked Harry. Ron started to turn his usual scarlet color and studdered "Well... yea... I AM a teenage boy..." Harry tried his best not to laugh but ended up exploding into hysteric laughter. "Oh, it's not THAT funny Harry. Go ahead and laugh it up. At least I get some type of action." exclaimed Ron. "Mate, I don't think your hand counts as any type of action." Ron thought about that for a moment before saying "Whatever, let's go eat. I'm starving!"

Ron and Harry walked down the stairs at Ron's house to go into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley had made eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon, regular toast, and french toast for their breakfast that morning. "Hurry up and eat boys, we'll be leaving soon to go to King's Cross." Ron didn't need to be told twice as he filled his plate to the rim with food. Harry shook his head and grabbed a few things to eat. After everyone had finished, Ron, Harry, and Mr. Weasley loaded the trunks into the car. Ron and Harry walked around the house picking up last minute things before getting into the car with Ginny to go the the train station.

The ride there was a quiet one. No one really had anything to say to anyone else during their ride. Ron, Harry, and Ginny all quickly got their trunks and headed to Platform 9&3/4. Ginny was the first to go in. Ron and Harry had promised Hermione that they would wait for her on the outside of the platform so they could talk with Hermione's parents about the vacation Hermione had taken in Italy.

Harry and Ron began to get into one of their heated discussions of quittich when someone jumped onto Harry's back. Harry turned around and smiled when he saw Hermione. He hugged her and lifted her up and spun her around before setting her down. Hermione and Ron exchanged an awkward look while they shook hands. Hermione asked Ron if he had done all of his summer homework. Harry, knowing that Ron hadn't, tuned the two out because for sure a quarrel was about to take place. He was looking around the platform when something caught his eye.

Walking towards Harry, was what seemed like 3 people dressed in black cloaks with the hoods on. Harry fought the thoughts of that those 3 people could possibly be deatheaters approaching him. He walked backwards a bit until he bumped into Ron's shoulder. "Bloodly hell mate, what's gotten into you?" Hermione gasped and looked in the same direction as the 3 people moving silently through the mass of people at the platform.

Ron looked at Harry's face and then turned to Hermione's before finally setting eyes on what had caught the two's attention. The trio had fallen silent. The 3 people walked through the barrier without a single glance towards anyone they passed. Harry shook himself out of a daze before turning to Ron and Hermione. Hermione gave Harry a sort of worried expression while Ron gave one simular to that of a dead fish.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked. "I don't know Ron. But it looks like trouble." replied Hermione. Harry settled into his thoughts while Hermione and Ron drug him through Platform 9&3/4. "Come on, let's find a compartment." said Hermione. They had passed many filt with students but they wanted their own. Harry continued to walk down the hallway, passing slowly by a certain compartment while he seemed to be studying it's contents.

Hermione hurried to catch up with him to see what had him so intriged. Ron, being right behind Hermione as always, said "Who do you think they are?" Harry replied "I don't know mate, but I'd like to find out. Harry opened the door to compartment slowly before one of the 3 cloaked persons jumped up and slammed the door right in The-Boy-Who-Lived's face. Harry turned to Hermione and Ron who both had a shocked expression on their faces before moving further down the hallway. "Well I think that was bit rude!" commented Hermione as soon as she sat down in their compartment. "Yea, I guess it was." replied Harry. Soon, the train lurched as it began it's journey to Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:** Reveiws will be greatly appreciated. Flames even, although you will probably be ignored. If you think you've heard of the plot before, I assure you, you haven't. As with the title, Nothing is as it seems...

FLaWED


	2. Meet the Wretched

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I take credit for nothing. The only thing I own is the plot. For the ideas come from my head and no where else. If I did own Harry Potter, I highly doubt I'd be writing FanFiction. J.K. Rowling owns the characters of the Weasly family, Harry and Hermione, while the "3 cloaked people" are M-I-N-E!

**Summary:** Join the Elivee triplets as they transfer to Hogwarts for their 7th year. More information will unfold with the plot. A bit of a warning though, this story will contain the following: Eating disorders, Self Injory (SI), Abuse, Violence, Murder, Sex, Suicide, Swearing (and lots of it!), Slash, Drug use, Pregnancy, and Death. Hence why this story will be rated M. For MATURE people.

**CHAPTER 1:**

The journey to Hogwarts was a long one. The golden trio spend most of the time discussing what had happened over the past summer. Or bet yet, Hermione discussed what she did when she was on vacation while Ron, obviously asleep, had his head leaning against the window. Although Harry was trying his best to fight off the sleep that wanted to conquer him, his attempt was feeble. Hermione continued on about her adventures in Italy without any acknowledgement of the two boy's unconciousness.

Soon, but not soon enough in anyone's opinion, the train was finally about to reach the station to where they would exit and ride in the carriages to their awaiting school. Hermione shook Ron and Harry awake. "You two need to hurry up and change, we'll be at the station in less than 3 minutes. I already changed while you two boys were asleep. I'll wait out in the hallway." Hermione opened the compartment door and left, walking a few feet away from the door. Harry and Ron quickly put on their school uniforms and walked out of the compartment to find that Hermione was not waiting there.

Ron and Harry walked down the train, looking for Hermione, but exited when they saw no sign of her. After getting off the train, Ron caught a sight of a brown bushy mess in the crowd and walked in her direction. Harry followed Ron but grabbed his arm when he saw that Hermione was standing in front of those 3 cloaked persons.

"Keep away from us, you mudblood bitch!" exclaimed a young feminine voice. At hearing this, Harry and Ron moved quickly towards Hermione. Harry grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Hermione had tears forming in her eyes. She sniffed and looked back at the 3 cloaked people. Harry, getting defensive over his female counterpart, stepped in front of her while Ron hugged Hermione and said "Hey, don't talk to her that way! She is not a mudblood!"

Unable to see inside the cloak's hood which was pulled over the people's heads, Harry eagerly awaited a response from one of them. "I can smell the filth running through her veins. Harry Potter, you should learn to keep animals like her contained." replied the person on the left.

The person in the middle, clearly a foot taller than the other two, put it's hands on the backs of the two even-heighed people on both sides of it, and ushered them around the trio. Harry watched as the three people swiftly moved between the others in the crowds. He noticed that the person in the middle had hands of a man. The man was at least a foot taller than the two at his sides. The two smaller people had a petite, female looking frame. Harry. Hermione, and Ron all towered over the height the two people on either side of the man had. Harry had to guess that the two females were about 5'0" tall. The man was a few inches taller than Harry himself, Harry being 5'8" guessed that the man was 6'0" at least.

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and moved her closer to him to give her a hug. She was still sniffing and had teary eyes. Harry whispered "Don't listen to them. They're definatly going to end up in Slytherin." Hermione nodded her bushy head and started to walk towards the carriages. Harry winced when he saw the thestrals infront of the carriages. Ron let Hermione in before himself, and then he got in. Harry waited for a moment, glancing around, looking at his surroundings.

Harry looked at the carriages ahead and saw one of the short people in the black cloaks reach out and pet the thestral's head. Harry watched as the thestral responded to the female's touch by nudging it's head against her arm. That's when Harry noticed how thin her wrist seemed and how delicate her hand looked. Harry shook himself out of a gaze a few moments after the female got into the carriage.

As soon as Harry closed the carriage door, it started to move. Harry relaxed while the carriage slowly was pulled to the castle's entrance. After a quick 5 minute ride, the carriage stopped and Harry got out and Ron soon followed, then Ron helped Hermione get out of the carriage. He walked into the front doors and walked into the Great Hall, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table. After a few loud moments, the Great Hall finally settled down as Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and help his aging arms out. "Welcome to another returning year at Hogwarts. Now, let's get on with the sorting."

After he said that, the doors opened and Professor McGonagall walked in, followed by what seemed 50 first years. Professor McGonagall walked up the front of the Great Hall and picked up the sorting hat and begun to read off names of the first years.

"Ahrens, Bridget" "... Hufflepuff!"

"MacMillan, Christopher" "... Ravenclaw!"

After a few more minutes all of the first years were sorted with Gryffindor recieving the most first years, Hufflepuff recieving the second most. Slytherin recieved the least, only gaining 2. Ron nudged Harry and commented "Good, less Deatheaters to take care of when we become Aurors, right Harry?" Harry just nodded his head and turned his attention to Dumbledore as the old man stood up.

"It will be a great pleasure now to introduce three new foriegn exchange students from a private boarding wizarding school in Germany." announced Headmaster Dumbledore. He nodded his head and the doors once again opened to reveal the 3 cloaked people that the trio had, had 2 previous encounters with. Murmurs started to be heard around the Great Hall of "Who are they?" and "Why are they wearing those cloaks?" The 3 started to walk simaltaniously towards the front of the Great Hall. They reached where Dumbledore was standing and Dumbledore turned each of the persons around to face the entire hall.

Headmaster Dumbledore cleared his throat before stating "These three are in their 7th year and now we must sort them." Professor McGonagall stepped forward and held up the sorting hat and announced "Elivee, Elend". One of the shorter two stepped forward and removed her hood, and sat down on the stool. Harry finally got to see what was under the cloak, and he had to say, it didn't look damn bad.

She held a completely expressionless face. Harry noticed she had long jet black hair with dark blue streaks in it. She had piercing grey, almost silver eyes and very, very pale skin. Harry then noticed that she had her nose pierced with a small blue hoop and she also had her eyebrow pierced also with a blue hoop. She was wearing heavy black eyeliner with dark blue eyeshadow. He noted that she had black painted nails. He noticed she seemed to not be looking at anyone in particular. She soon stood up and walked away.

"Go figure!" Harry heard Ron say. "What?" asked Harry. "Mate, didn't you hear? As soon as the sorting hat was placed on her head, it shouted out 'Slytherin!' It wasn't even a split second delay." explained Ron. Harry stayed silent as he waited for the other two to be sorted. He looked over towards the Slytherin table and saw that she had taken a seat next to Blaise Zambini. In front of Blaise, was Pansy Parkinson, and next to Pansy was Draco Malfoy.

Professor picked up the sorting hat and announced the next name, "Elivee, Hayden" The man walked forward and also removed his hood before sitting down on the stool. Before Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on his head, Harry noticed that the man also had piercing grey eyes, he was also very pale, and the male had jet black, short, spiked hair, darker than Harry's it seemed. Upon closer examination, Harry also noted that the boy seemed built, although Harry could not tell because of the robes. The boy, Hayden, had his libret pierced with a green spike, his eyebrow pierced with a barbell that had green spikes on both ends, and he also noted that the boy had green tips in his hair. Harry thought he saw that the boy also had a light touch of black eyeliner on, but he wasn't sure. He did happen to see black nails though. After what seemed like 5 minutes, but was actually only a second in reality, the hat shouted out "Slytherin!". The boy got up and walked over the Slytherin house, taking a seat next to none other than Draco Malfoy.

Harry quickly diverted his attention once again to Professor McGonagall as she read off the last name. "Elivee, Lieden" The last cloaked person walked forward and slid off her hood and to Harry's surprise, she looked exactly like the female that was just previously sorted.

"They must be triplets." Suggested Hermione. "I mean, they all share the last name, look alike, and are in the same year. The two girls are definatly twins, and the boy looks just like them, but in male form." she continued. Harry faced towards Lieden as he awaited for her to be sorted. He took close notice to that she also had brilliant grey eyes, extremely pale skin, and she also had jet black hair as the other two, but unlike them, she had purple streaks in her hair. She also had her eyebrow pierced with a purple barbell, and Harry could've sworn for a split second he saw a glance of a purple ball in her mouth. As soon as the sorting hat touched her head, it screamed out "Slytherin!" as thought something had terrified it.

Lieden got up, and walked to the Slytherin table and sat in front of Draco Malfoy, and right next to her sister. Harry turned his attention back to his two best friends. Ron looked at Harry and they both knew what the other was thinking... trouble. Hermione finally tore her eyes away from the three new slytherins and said "I've never seen their type before."

Dumbledore once again stood up and started his beginning of the year speech. "Once again, may I remind you, that the Forbidden Forest, is, well, strictly forbidden to all students. Also, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who would not like to die a gruesome death. Also, on a lighter subject, we have a few new adjustments to Hogwarts this year. Firstly, let us welcome Mr. Acelin, who has accepted to fill the place of our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Also, there is a new club available now at Hogwarts, Self Defense for those of you who would like to learn how to do so, the muggle way. Mr. Acelin shall be the instructor for this club too. Another note, there will be an All Hallows Eve ball this year on October 31st. And there also shall be the Yule ball, back by popular demand. And, as a present, I've decided to reward the 7th years with a ball in their honor of completeing their 7 years of schooling. Further information shall be made available by either waiting until it nears that time, or ask the head of your house. Now, this brings me to the last bit of announcements for this year. I would like to name your Head boy and girl." Harry immediatly looked at Hermione and she smiled and sat up straight and seemingly puffed out her chest. "Now, the Head boy, is, Draco Malfoy from the Slytherin house." stated Headmaster Dumbledore. The syltherin's errupted with whistles and clapping. Dumbledore continued, "Now, without further wait, your Head girl shall be Lieden Elivee." Silence swept over the Great Hall, a few people clapped awkwardly, then stopped. Ron and Harry looked at Hermione and noticed the great pained expression on her face.

Suddenly, the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws exploded with whistles and laughter. Dumbledore, after a moment, raised his hands and ushered silence across the Great Hall. "Now, finally, the prefects shall be as follows: For Ravenclaw, Padma Patil and Terry Boot. For Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley. For Gryffindor, Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnigan. And for Slytherin, Hayden Elivee and Elend Elivee. Congraduations, your patches will be waiting for you in your dormatories. Now, let the feast begin."

The tables filt with food and automatically almost all the students dug into the delicious foods, all except for one.

**Author's Note:** As of right now, for the first chapter, there was 23 hits, but no reviews... come on people, at least tell me something. Whether you like it or hate it, or I need to fix something or whatever. I'll admit it, I'm a review whore. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, I've lengthened it a bit. So, til later. Remember, please review! Also, in my story, Blaise Zabini is a female. Which she really is, as what J. K. Rowling says. And, the libret is the area under your bottom lip. Just a few side notes.


End file.
